Throw Momma From the Train/Recap
__toc__Carter holds the key given to her by LoriEpisode: The Fugitive. with her left hand. She pretends to be asleep when David knocks at her door and comes inside to wake a surprised Carter up for her birthday. Twenty-five minutes later, David walks Carter and Taylor downstairs for breakfast to be surprised by Joan, Buddy, Grant and Elizabeth. Joan tries to take breakfast orders, and Buddy suggests they open presents; Carter pulls Taylor aside to talk about their birthday. Taylor's always dreaded today, whereas Carter didn't even know it was their birthday. Carter remembers a little about her third birthday; David and Elizabeth reminisce. Joan suggests the girls have a party, then gives them each a Macy's giftcard. They sit down to eat breakfast. Joan pulls Elizabeth aside; she knows about the affair, because David has been asking her questions about the spa package. Joan explains that she's willing to cover for Elizabeth, if only because it means she'll leave David, whom she finds to be a loser. Joan also tells Elizabeth she's going shopping with the girls with her credit card. Buddy offers Taylor a donut, and Carter spots a red heart balloon, and her mind flashes back to a birthday of hers where Lori filled her room with red heart balloons and surprised her. Taylor snaps her out of it, because Elizabeth is making a toast. Elizabeth thanks the twins for making her a mom and "Elizabeth". Carter excuses herself and goes to her room to pack. Taylor knocks on the door and finds Carter kicking a bag under her bed. Carter tells her she saw Lori, and Taylor asks if she's leaving. They get into a fight, ending with an upset Taylor storming off. Carter tries to make amends with Taylor at Macy's. Elizabeth suggests they try on clothes. Taylor comes out first in a blue dress, and seconds later, Carter comes out in the same dress. Elizabeth tells them they look spectacular and that they're both getting the dresses, because they each wore matching dresses the last time they had a birthday party together. The twins agree to get the dresses; Carter takes the photo into the changing booth with her, and her mind flashes back to when Lori offered up Chinese food for dinner and she asked Lori for a baby picture for the school yearbook. Lori had told her that their building flooded and that all their pictures got destroyed. Lori gave Carter a laminated photo, which matches half the one Elizabeth gave to her. Carter returns the photo to Elizabeth, then asks to see more baby photos of her. Max joins Carter, who is looking at baby pictures, in her room. He doesn't think Carter should go with Lori. Taylor joins them, and Max and Taylor talk about Lori and how they don't think Carter should leave. The couple head to Taylor's room, and Carter continues looking at her baby pictures. Max borros one of David's shirts for the party; Grant takes coats at the door. Bird and Ofe arrive. Joan gets onto Grant for dropping the coats, and Grant runs upstairs. Crash arrives, and he helps Joan with the coats. Crash introduces himself, then greets Elizabeth. Joan finds Crash darling. The twins walk downstairs and pose for pictures. Crash pulls Carter aside to talk about leaving with her. Ofe talks to Bird. Gabe and Kyle arrive. David greets Kyle, who chats with Elizabeth. Gabe greets Taylor with a kiss and wishes her a happy birthday; Taylor holds Max's hand, and they walk away. Grant talks to Reagan in his closet. Grant's doing a test to see how long it takes for someone to notice he's gone and comes looking for him, something that he calls his idea of fun. Crash looks at photo albums of Carter. Carter tries to explain to Crash how dangerous it would be if he ran away with her and Lori. They makeout on her bed. Gabe watches Carter come downstairs with Crash, then looks over at Taylor and Max. He walks upstairs and into Grant's room and calls out for him. Grant shushes Reagan and sits quietly in his closet. Gabe starts playing Grant's game, and Reagan yells to get Gabe's attention so he doesn't screw up Grant's score. Grant quickly shuts his laptop, and Gabe pauses the game and looks into the closet. He invites Gabe to join him in the closet for his pity party. Bird tells Carter bye, as she and Ofe heard from Crash that she was leaving. Carter's upset that Crash told people. Bird gives Carter her bracelet. Ofe walks up and hugs them. David and Kyle spar; Elizabeth approaches them, and David walks away. Kyle pulls Elizabeth upstairs and into Grant's room to explain that David knows about them. Gabe and Grant listen in the closet. The twins blow out their birthday candles. Taylor and Carter lay on the floor on their backs. On one of Carter's birthdays, Lori took Carter to a hospital to view the babies. Lori asked her which one she wanted to take home, and Carter chose the twins, commenting about how cool it would be to be a twin. Carter learns she's been celebrating the day she was abducted—not her birthday—on the day she thought was her real birthday. Carter knocks on David's door and tells him about Lori. She gives him the key, then the address and the burner phone. Carter explains that she's too scared to call Lori herself, because she feels she won't love her anymore, but she doesn't want to leave with Lori. David convinces her to let him take care of it. Carter joins Grant in the kitchen, who is eating leftover birthday cake. She asks Grant if he heard something that upset him, and when he says yes, she explains to him that she's not leaving. David shuts he and Elizabeth's bedroom door and proceeds to tell his wife Lori Stevens has returned, then relays to her what happened between he and Carter. He tells her she has the opportunity to arrest Lori, but Elizabeth is satisfied with knowing Carter chose to stay with them instead, and she explains that she can't be the one to arrest Lori, because she promised Carter she wouldn't. Elizabeth dials the number, but when Lori answers, she freaks out and passes the phone to David, who tells her to stay away from Carter. Elizabeth tells David he was amazing, and David kisses her.